


A Fancy Omega Halloween

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Halloween, Jack being a Decent Father, M/M, fancy omega AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Place for all my Halloween drabbles for the Fancy Omega AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly just small fluffy drabbles :) I hope that you enjoy!

Jack’s love of baking had always fascinating Rhys, perhaps due to the fact that it was such an unlikely hobby for the apex alpha and bloodthirsty king of Hyperion to have. The first time Rhys had seen Jack delicately piping chocolate designs or whipping a perfect meringue he’d found it both bewildering and oddly adorable to behold. The care with which Jack produced such elegant and complex desserts was compelling and sweet, and Rhys always enjoyed watching him work whenever he fell into one of his baking fits—as well as reap the delicious rewards.

So seeing him getting a little sloppy and obscene putting together gory, grotesque Halloween themed desserts for their sons was a departure from the norm, but still naturally fitting. In fact, when the layperson heard “Handsome Jack baking” they probably envisioned something more like the scene in the kitchen before him—Jack with red raspberry coulis splattered down his white and yellow apron, hands stained with red dye and excited, almost crazed expression streaked with flour and spotted with chocolate. He stole one long, green gummy worm from a bag and stuck it in his mouth, chewing and smirking as his kids’ gasped.

“ _Daaaad,_ don’t eat all the candy! There won’t be any for the cake!” Cyrus exclaimed, pointing at the deep dish full of gooey chocolate pudding and crushed Oreo cookies. Jack grinned, playfully ruffling Cyrus’ hair to distract him as he slurped another gummy worm down.

“Shhhh, I ain’t up to nothing, kiddo, and trust me there will be  _pleeeenty_  of creepy-crawlies left for your lil’ graveyard.” Jack grabbed a handful of sticky worms and placed them in the little palms of his sons, leaving them to scatter the treats all over the cake as he slips on his favorite, slightly burnt, Hyperion-brand oven mitt. He pulled a heavy baking pan from the oven, sliding it onto a small wire rack to cool.

“Rhysie, get a load of my intestine cake,” Jack snapped his fingers at his mate. Rhys quickly slid over, pausing to smiling at his boys as they too snuck some worms secretly, not wanting their dad to notice. A warm mitt grabbed against Rhys’ hip, pressing him close to Jack as he peered over the piping hot pan.

“That…wow, that definitely looks like an intestine cake…or maybe more intestine bread…” Rhys’ eyes hungrily move over the winding folds of puff pastry squashed into the pan, raspberry jam sauce staining and bubbling out from the creases of the blossoming bread. Jack patted his hip, beaming.

“Just wait ’till you see the bloody cupcakes, sweetheart, the poured sugar shards came out  _awesome_.” Jack was practically as giddy as his children were, eyes alight with cheer as he pressed a pleased kiss on Rhys’ cheek. The omega smirked, wiping at the smear of chocolate and raspberry Jack left on his skin.

“Just remember, if they get a sugar high, they’re  _you’re_ little monsters for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaxen’s face was lit in a spooky glow from the flashlight under his chin. Cyrus huddled his legs to his chest, eyes wide as he listened to the story his brother was telling him underneath the relative safety of his warm comforter.

“They say….deep down in the 113th floor of Helios…there’s a monster roaming the halls…looking for the scientists who mutated him…looking for  _revenge_ ,” Jaxen hissed, making Cyrus visibly shudder.

“W-what….” The older boy began, “what does he d-do to you if he….catches you?”

A fiendish grin spread across Jaxen’s face.

“You can’t escape him….he’s faster than you, ‘cause the scientists gave him robot legs too….and when he finally gets you in his claws, he opens his jaws wide, showing his big gross teeth, and then he—“

Their blanket was suddenly ripped away, a booming snarl cutting through the air. Both boys screamed and Jaxen dropped his flashlight, flailing out with little fists at the heavy shadow looming above them until he finally smacked against something solid and warm.

When Rhys came running into the boys’ bedroom at the sound of the commotion, he found Cyrus and Jaxen huddled together on the bed as Jack lay on the floor, groaning through clenched teeth and covering his crotch with both hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack’s love of baking had always fascinating Rhys, perhaps due to the fact that it was such an unlikely hobby for the apex alpha and bloodthirsty king of Hyperion to have. The first time Rhys had seen Jack delicately piping chocolate designs or whipping a perfect meringue he’d found it both bewildering and oddly adorable to behold. The care with which Jack produced such elegant and complex desserts was compelling and sweet, and Rhys always enjoyed watching him work whenever he fell into one of his baking fits—as well as reap the delicious rewards.

So seeing him getting a little sloppy and obscene putting together gory, grotesque Halloween themed desserts for their sons was a departure from the norm, but still naturally fitting. In fact, when the layperson heard “Handsome Jack baking” they probably envisioned something more like the scene in the kitchen before him—Jack with red raspberry coulis splattered down his white and yellow apron, hands stained with red dye and excited, almost crazed expression streaked with flour and spotted with chocolate. He stole one long, green gummy worm from a bag and stuck it in his mouth, chewing and smirking as his kids’ gasped.

“ _Daaaad,_ don’t eat all the candy! There won’t be any for the cake!” Cyrus exclaimed, pointing at the deep dish full of gooey chocolate pudding and crushed Oreo cookies. Jack grinned, playfully ruffling Cyrus’ hair to distract him as he slurped another gummy worm down.

“Shhhh, I ain’t up to nothing, kiddo, and trust me there will be  _pleeeenty_  of creepy-crawlies left for your lil’ graveyard.” Jack grabbed a handful of sticky worms and placed them in the little palms of his sons, leaving them to scatter the treats all over the cake as he slips on his favorite, slightly burnt, Hyperion-brand oven mitt. He pulled a heavy baking pan from the oven, sliding it onto a small wire rack to cool.

“Rhysie, get a load of my intestine cake,” Jack snapped his fingers at his mate. Rhys quickly slid over, pausing to smiling at his boys as they too snuck some worms secretly, not wanting their dad to notice. A warm mitt grabbed against Rhys’ hip, pressing him close to Jack as he peered over the piping hot pan.

“That…wow, that definitely looks like an intestine cake…or maybe more intestine bread…” Rhys’ eyes hungrily move over the winding folds of puff pastry squashed into the pan, raspberry jam sauce staining and bubbling out from the creases of the blossoming bread. Jack patted his hip, beaming.

“Just wait ’till you see the bloody cupcakes, sweetheart, the poured sugar shards came out  _awesome_.” Jack was practically as giddy as his children were, eyes alight with cheer as he pressed a pleased kiss on Rhys’ cheek. The omega smirked, wiping at the smear of chocolate and raspberry Jack left on his skin.

“Just remember, if they get a sugar high, they’re  _you’re_ little monsters for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

“Woah woah woah, where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Jaxen rolled his eyes, continuing into the kitchen even with the telltale footsteps of his dad behind him. He absently tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear, ignoring his dad’s bitching until Jack circled around him, practically getting up in his son’s face.

“What’s your damage, old man?” Jaxen growled, swiping at him. Jack’s brows furrowed, hands planted on his hips as he looked his son up and down.

“This. What is. This.”

“Uh, my costume. What, you going blind?  _Mom_ _—_ _“_ Jaxen shouted, “—better call the medic, Dad’s retinas detached again!”

“Watch it, punk,” the alpha frowned as he took in the costume completely. Tight yellow shorts and matching crop top, striped with white and spotted with a bright blue eyepiece right in the middle of his chest. Knee high socks patterned with tire treads.

“This,” Jack flicked the antennae sprouting from Jaxen’s head, “better not be what I think it is.”

“So what? Me and Cyrus wanted to  _match_.”

“I’m not sure what I’m more pissed about. The sexy part. Or the  _Claptrap_  part,” Jack snapped just as Rhys walked into the room, the bright green lights from his own costume reflecting about the sleek surfaces of the kitchen.

“What are you two fighting about  _now_?” Rhys sighed, looking between his son and his mate. Jack and Jaxen both pointed at each other, speaking in unison.

“—Dad doesn’t like my costume—!”

“—Do you really think he should be  _wearing_  this—?”

“Um, okay,” Rhys frowned at the scene, hands on his hips as he took a close look at Jaxen’s outfit.

“Jack….c’mon, it’s not  _that_  bad.”

“You kidding? Not only is it just…. _ugh_ , okay, there’s the obvious, but then there’s the fact that it’s  _way_  too revealing for someone his age!”

“Please!” Jaxen shot back, pointing at his mother. “You let  _him_  go out in sexy outfits  _all_  the time, even to your fancy parties and stuff, so don’t try and tell me that  _I_ can’t do that! Like, what’s he even supposed to be, a sexy Mercenary Day tree?”

Rhys went bright red.

“It’s….actually, I’m a…sexy computer virus.” He picked at the hem of his motherboard-patterned shorts.

“So what!” Jack snarled. “He’s an  _adult_ , he can do what he wants! You’re still a frikkin’ kid who doesn’t understand the kind of creeps that’re out there!”

“To be fair,” Rhys interjected, before his clothing habits were discussed any further, “Cyrus  _is_  going with him, and he already promised he would keep a close eye out and be safe.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jaxen stated, arms crossing firmly over his chest as he smirked at his father. Jack looked helplessly at Rhys, lips still simmering in a growl.

“Okay….well….Cyrus’ costume better be pretty  _damn scary_  for me to feel any better about this.”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Rhys grinned, stepping aside as Cyrus trudged into the room with a bright smile on his face. Jaxen smirked triumphantly, and even Jack cracked a surprised laugh.

“Heh. All right, all right, you guys win,” Jack clapped Cyrus on the shoulder, preening at the boy’s pristine Handsome Jack costume. “It’s like lookin’ in a frikkin’ mirror…. _hoo boy_  you’re gonna terrify some degenerates tonight!”

With their father mollified, the boys were allowed to slip out the door and off to their party as soon as Jack was able to take several picture of himself posing dramatically alongside Cyrus.


	5. Chapter 5

“…Maybe we went a little bit overboard…” 

Rhys sighed, looking down sheepishly at the tattered, bloodied gown he had put on. His neck was getting a little itchy from the silicone and fake blood, but before he took a shower and changed clothes he probably needed to coax Jaxen and Jack out of the home office, where they’d barricaded themselves. 

Cyrus flipped up the grotesque alien mask he had been wearing, smiling and clearly pleased with himself, unlike Rhys. 

“Did you see Jaxen? He practically jumped up into Dad’s arms…” the young man giggled, “I’ve never seen him so scared! And Dad looked like he was gonna pee his pants!”

“I…It was pretty funny…” Timothy chuckled, turning the fake, rusty bandit sickle over in his hands. Rhys frowned at the both of them, before creeping quietly over to the locked door, his soft knocking rewarded with loud cries of fear and a  _crash_  from inside of the room.

“Jack _?_  Jaxen? It’s me. This was all just a joke, you can come out now!” 

Another crash, before a voice spoke up.

“Nice try! You’re just trying to lure us out so you can eat us!”

Rhys rolled his eyes. 

“Are you two being serious right now? It was just a  _prank_!” He jostled the doorknob in annoyance.

“Hah, you think you can trick  _me_? I’m giving you monsters to the count of three before I blast this door open!” Jack shouted, Jaxen yelping in agreement. Rhys’ eyes went wide.

“Oh,  _crap—_ ”

The poor doorknob ended up blown to bits by a corrosive bullet before Rhys and Tim managed to bring Jack and Jaxen to their senses. To their credit, they looked sheepish enough as they stepped out from behind the ruined office door, resigned to a thorough lecture from Rhys, punctuating by the muffled laughter of both Cyrus and Tim. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rhys sat on the floor with his young son settled between his open legs, making sure Jaxen was sitting up right against him as he upended his little pail on the carpet, aw-ing and cooing as the brightly colored wrapped candy spilled all over the floor. 

“Look at that, Jaxen! You got so much candy! Probably because you have the cutest damn costume around—“

“Hey! Language there, pumpkin,” Jack called as he walked through the doorway, handing off one of the mugs of warm cider to Rhys before sipping his own, taking a seat next to where Cyrus was excitedly dumped his own, much larger, pail full of candy out onto the floor. 

“Whoops, still kinda forget about that,” Rhys chuckled warmly, blowing the steam off his cider as he watched Jaxen flop about on the floor, grabbing at the pieces of candy with his little fists. The little golden horn atop his unicorn hoodie flopped about as he babbled curiously at the sweets. 

“Heh. What a cute lil’ foal,” Jack snickered, taking a risky sip of his piping hot cider. He was still wearing the white blazer and undone pink dress shirt, though his iridescent horn was nearly falling off his head and the sparkly tie was laying slack about his neck. Rhys’ matching outfit was in a lesser state of disarray, his horn pert atop his fluffy hair and pastel blue shirt still perfectly ironed.

“Right? We make the most awesome little herd,” Rhys purred happily, setting his cider on the nearby coffee table as he helped Jaxen properly select and open a piece of candy, rather than simply slobber all over it. 

“ _Yeah_! We had the best costumes in the whole neighborhood! Especially me!” Cyrus boasted, his mouth fully of gummies as he jabbed a thumb at his painted breastplate. True to form, the oldest son had decided to go as a “robot unicorn” in order to fit in with the theme the rest of the family had decided on. The wig he had on was bright rainbow and sparkly, curling just below his ears and framing his chubby cheeks as he shoved them full of candy. 

“Easy, buddy, you don’t want to give yourself a tummy ache,” Rhys warned, unwrapping a soft, chocolate nougat candy and letting Jaxen chew on it with his nubby little teeth. Cyrus paused for a moment in his candy gorging to swallow.

“ _C’mooon_ , mom, that won’t happen!” Cyrus quipped, before grabbing a large bag of Skittles and dumping them out into his palm.

“Yeah Rhysie, ‘specially with me picking at his stash,” Jack teased as he quickly grabbed a small chocolate bar, stripping it of its wrapper and taking a huge bite. 

Rhys sighed, wiping at Jaxen’s mouth before taking a long, knowing sip of his cider.

“All right, but if you both have candy hangovers tomorrow, then don’t come crying to me.” 


End file.
